Let's Play School, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Join everyone on an unusual school day in a super-dee-duper school.
1. School of Bop

_**Let's Play School, Charlie Brown**_

_**Chapter 1: A School of Bop**_

A long week has passed at the Peanuts Gang school, but Friday had finally arrived and everyone was ready to leave and enjoy the weekend. As the final bell rang, Sally, Lucy, Violet, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Heather, Ashley, and Hannah walked out of their classroom and into the hallway. "Well Marcie, another school week is over with and the weekend is finally here." Peppermint Patty said with a smile as she helped her best friend put away the school patrol uniform. "So gang, you all have plans to start your weekend?"

"Well, I believe my Sweet Babboo is going to take me to the movies tonight!" Sally said with a smile, to which Hannah and Ashley giggled at.

"Patty Swanson's sick, so I can't play with her. Just until she feels better." Violet complained.

"Well, what do you all say we kick off the beginning of the weekend by playing up in the tree house?" Peppermint Patty asked with a smile, to which the rest of the girls all happily agreed. They then spotted Snoopy and Woodstock sitting on a bench next to the Barney doll. They then smiled as soon as they saw their friends coming down the hallway.

"Hey!" Snoopy happily exclaimed with Woodstock chirping merrily.

"Looks like they were waiting for us." Hannah said with a smile as they sat down next to the beagle, bird, and Barney doll.

"Hiya Snoop!" Peppermint Patty said with a smile. "Hey Woodstock. Hi Barney. Did you all miss us while we were in school all week?" Snoopy and Woodstock nodded at that.

"I know I sure did!" Ashley said, imitating Barney's voice. "I didn't have anyone to play with!"

"Nice impression, Ashley." Marcie giggled.

"We're glad to see all three of you here." Heather said with a smile. "Snoopy, are you waiting for Charlie Brown?" The beagle nodded. "Where he is anyway?"

"Yeah, where is my big brother?" Sally asked.

"I think he's still collecting his stuff with my stupid brother." Lucy said. "We can all play something till they get here."

"You three want to play One, Two, Buckle My Shoe with us?" Hannah asked, to which Snoopy and Woodstock nodding happily.

"Oh that would be super dee duper!" Ashley said, still imitating Barney.

"Then let's do it!" Sally said with a smile as they all began to recite the poem with Snoopy and Woodstock doing the motions.

_**Heather and Hannah:**_

_One, two, buckle my shoe_

_**Sally and Ashley:**_

_Three, four, shut the door_

_**Violet and Lucy:**_

_Five, six, pick up sticks_

_**Peppermint Patty and Marcie:**_

_Seven, eight, lay them straight_

_**Heather and Hannah:**_

_Nine, ten, begin again_

Just then, Schroeder, Franklin, and Pigpen approached the girls. "What's going on here?" Schroeder asked.

"We're playing One, Two, Buckle My Shoe till Chuck gets here. Want to join us?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Sure!" Pigpen said with a smile as they began to sing the poem again.

_**Schroeder and Lucy:**_

_One, two, buckle my shoe_

_**Franklin and Marcie:**_

_Three, four, shut the door_

_**Pigpen and Violet:**_

_Five, six, pick up sticks_

_**Sally and Peppermint Patty:**_

_Seven, eight, lay them straight_

_**Heather, Lucy, Ashley, and Hannah:**_

_Nine, ten, begin again_

Then, Robert and Jeff approached the group. "Hey! Can we play too?" Robert asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Heather agreed as everyone, even Snoopy and Woodstock, went outside to the playground to recite the final verse.

_**Robert, Pigpen, and Peppermint Patty:**_

_One, two, buckle my shoe_

_**Schroeder, Franklin, and Jeff:**_

_Three, four, shut the door_

_**Sally, Lucy, and Violet:**_

_Five, six, pick up sticks_

_**Heather and Hannah:**_

_Seven, eight, lay them straight_

_**Ashley:**_

_Nine, ten, that's the end_

_That's the end!_

Everyone giggled as Charlie Brown and Linus finally came out of the school building. Charlie Brown smiled over seeing Heather. "Hi...Heather. Were you waiting for me?" Charlie Brown asked with a blush.

"Actually, we all were. Even Snoopy!" Heather said with a smile as the beagle ran up to hug his master, which he returned kindly. Sally then approached Linus with a big smile.

"So my Sweet Babboo, are you ready?" Sally asked.

"For what?" Linus asked with a frown.

"To take me to the movies!" Sally answered, to which Linus rolled his eyes at.

"NO! Why would I ever take you to the movies?!" Linus asked, but Sally still kept her smile.

"So Snoopy, you were waiting for me in the hallway at my school?" Charlie Brown asked his pet beagle.

"Not just him, but Barney too." Hannah said before they all realized that he wasn't with them anymore. "Barney?"

"Where did we put him?" Lucy wondered before Sally smiled as she came up with an idea.

"Don't worry. I know how to find him." Sally said before facing Snoopy and whispering something into his ear. Snoopy smiled and nodded, then he and Woodstock went upstairs to the tree house. Once they entered, they approached the mini fridge, and pulled out a bag with a big peanut butter and jelly sandwich. They then went back downstairs to the playground where Snoopy handed the bag to Sally. "Thanks, Snoopy. Boy, I sure wish Barney was here. I have no one to give this yummy, dinosaur sized peanut butter and jelly sandwich to."

Just then, Barney came to life and excitedly exited the school building. "Did someone say peanut butter?!" Barney happily asked.

"BARNEY!" The kids happily exclaimed as they, along with Snoopy and Woodstock, hugged him.

"Hi everybody! It's so good to see you." Barney smiled as Sally opened the bag containing the sandwich.

"Would you like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Barney?" Sally asked, to which Barney excitedly jumped up and down for. He loved peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Well...maybe just a little bite." Barney said as Sally handed him the sandwich. He then gulped the whole thing down in one bite, much to the amazement of his friends and the Peanuts Gang. "Mmm. Grape jelly! Thank you, Sally."

"You're welcome." Sally said with a smile.

"So, did you all have a nice week at school?" Barney asked.

"We sure did!" Linus said with a smile.

"Well, what sorts of fun things did you do all week?" Barney asked, to which the kids all happily explained the things they did, from projects to special achievements. There were so many things they all wanted to tell Barney that they were going too fast. "Whoa! Not so fast! You're all talking faster than I can listen. You must have done a lot in school."

"We did!" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang all said in unison as they began to sing a song about school.

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_We learned something new today_

_Hip hip hooray!_

_We learned something new today_

_**Charlie Brown, Sally, and Robert:**_

_Today we can say_

_We learned a word that's new_

_**Lucy, Violet, and Ashley:**_

_Today we can say_

_We saw a pretty bird that's blue_

_**Heather, Peppermint Patty, and Hannah:**_

_Today we made some friends we really like_

_**Linus, Schroeder, and Jeff:**_

_And today we learned to fly a big red kite_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_We learned something new today_

_Hip hip hooray!_

_We learned something new today_

Snoopy and Woodstock giggled at their song as they headed up to the tree house again. Once upstairs, they spotted Baby Bop watching from above, giggling. "Hey!" Snoopy happily exclaimed, waving to the three-year-old dino.

"Hi Snoopy! Hi Woodstock!" Baby Bop said with glee as they joined her. "Oh, it sounds like school is fun! Isn't it?" Snoopy and Woodstock nodded as they continued to watch.

_**Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, and Robert:**_

_Today we can say_

_We learned the colors of the rainbow_

_**Marcie, Franklin, and Ashley:**_

_Today in the car_

_We learned buckle up when we go_

_**Sally, Heather, Pigpen, and Hannah:**_

_Today we smelled some sweet smelling flowers_

_**Linus, Lucy, and Jeff:**_

_And today we learned about telling time_

_The minutes and the hours_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_We learned something new today_

_Hip hip hooray!_

_We learned something new today_

Snoopy and Woodstock laughed at their song before they heard Baby Bop sigh sadly. Snoopy and Woodstock then looked at Baby Bop with concerned faces as if to say, 'what's wrong?' "Oh Snoopy, I'd really like to go to their school, but I'm too little." Baby Bop said sadly.

"Aww..." Snoopy muttered as he hugged Baby Bop and Barney, his friends, and the Peanuts Gang sung one last verse.

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_We learned something new today_

_Hip hip hooray!_

_We learned something new today_

Baby Bop then sadly sang a verse of her own.

_**Baby Bop:**_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_They learned so much today_

_I'd say hooray_

_If only I could play_

Snoopy then tried to think of a way to make Baby Bop feel better. He thought hard about it, till he smiled when he came up with an idea. But in order for it to work, he would need Barney's help. The beagle then took Baby Bop's blankey and threw it onto Barney. "Oh! My blankey!" Baby Bop yelled as her blankey landed on Barney's eyes, blinding him.

"Whoa! Is it just me, or did everything turn soft and yellow and cuddly?" Barney asked as his friends and the Peanuts Gang all tried to help him. Linus was able to get Baby Bop's blankey off of Barney's head. "Thank you, Linus."

"You're welcome." Linus said before Heather's eyes went wide as she recognized who the blanket belonged to.

"Is that what I think it is?" Heather asked.

"Hey! If you think that's my blankey, then it is!" Baby Bop yelled from the tree house, gaining her friends attention.

"Look! It's Baby Bop!" Ashley pointed out.

"Hi Baby Bop!" Barney, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang all greeted.

"Hi Barney. Hi friends." Baby Bop sadly greeted, which everyone noticed.

"Gee, Baby Bop doesn't look very happy today." Charlie Brown commented.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Hannah said.

"Well, maybe I can find out when I take her blankey back to her." Barney said as Linus handed Barney the yellow blanket to him.

"Can I go with you, Barney?" Sally asked.

"Why sure." Barney said. "We'll be right up there, Baby Bop!"

"Okay." Baby Bop said sadly as he and Sally headed up to the tree house, leaving the rest of the Peanuts Gang and Barney's friends to wonder what has Baby Bop so sad.

"What has gotten Baby Bop so upset?" Heather asked.

"Did she and BJ get into another fight?" Linus asked.

"No, not ever since our trading places adventure about a few months ago." Lucy said.

"Did her scooter or tricycle broke?" Violet asked.

"No. Not that I know of. Those things seemed fine the last time I saw her." Schroeder said.

"Maybe she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Peppermint Patty guessed.

"Like you did most of this week, sir?" Marcie asked with giggles, making Peppermint Patty glared at her friend.

"Marcie! If you didn't wear glasses, I would've slugged you on Monday."

"We should find out real soon." Robert said as they all waited for Barney and Sally to come down.

Barney and Sally then reached the top of the tree house and saw Baby Bop standing next to Snoopy and Woodstock. "Oh, hi Baby Bop. Here's your blankey." Barney said, handing his three-year-old friend her blankey back.

"Oh thank you Barney and Sally. I need my blankey when I'm sad." Baby Bop said.

"Oh, we're sorry you feel that way." Barney said.

"What's wrong, Baby Bop?" Sally asked. "Did you and BJ get into a fight again?"

"No. We're good." Baby Bop said.

"Did your scooter or tricycle broke?" Sally asked.

"No. They're okay." Baby Bop answered.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Sally asked.

"No! the problem is, Sally, I'm not old enough to go to big school!" Baby Bop said.

"Oh, I see. You heard us singing about all the things that happen at school, and you were wishing that you could do them too." Barney realized.

"Don't worry, Baby Bop. You should be lucky, in fact!" Sally said with a smile. "Because once you officially start it, your whole life goes down the tube of unhappiness. Trust me. It happened for me when I started first grade."

"Well I don't care! It still sounds like fun. I wish there was a school that was just right for me!" Baby Bop said. Snoopy then tapped on Barney's shoulder and when he whispered his idea into the dino's ear, Barney smiled.

"Oh, you do? Funny thing, because Snoopy here just gave me great idea!" Barney said, excitedly. Barney then whispered Snoopy's idea into Baby Bop's ear, making her smile and excited.

"We could?! Oh boy!" Baby Bop said with glee.

"What? What's going on?" Sally asked, getting confused.

"All it takes is a bit of imagination." Barney happily said.

"Oh I got that!" Baby Bop said before she began to gain her friends attention. "Hey friends! Hey everybody! Over here!" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang saw Baby Bop calling for them and wondered what she wanted it. "Lift your hands and cover your eyes! I'm gonna give you a big surprise!"

"What's going on now?" Linus asked.

"I bet Barney and that stupid beagle are gonna do something weird again." Lucy said. "Like when he turned day into night."

"Who cares? This might be fun!" Peppermint Patty said with a smile. "And besides, I kinda liked when they turned day to night."

"Good idea, Patty. Let's do it!" Pigpen said and with that, they all covered their eyes with their hands.

"Okay Baby Bop! We're doing it." Heather said with a smile.

"I wonder what's going on." Robert said.

"You never know with Snoopy and Barney around us." Schroeder said.

Back at the tree house, Snoopy was blind folding Sally so she couldn't see the surprise yet. "Okay! I'm blind! Go ahead, Baby Bop!" Sally said as Snoopy finished.

"Okay Barney! I'm using my imagination! Do it now! Do it now! Please!" Baby Bop said as Barney chuckled.

"Okay! Here we go!" Barney said, and with that, a wave of Barney magic appeared and settled over the school building, which Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang noticed. They were in awe over what was happening to their school.

"What's happening to our school?!" Marcie asked.

"I have no idea!" Charlie Brown exclaimed.

"Well whatever's happening, it's incredible!" Robert said as the school was transformed into a giant playschool with toys all over inside the building, and colors all around.

"Wow! It's almost like Sally or Snoopy conjured this thing up." Linus said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, where are they, Charlie Brown?" Heather asked.

"Hmm…if I were Sally…where would I be?" Charlie Brown wondered.

"Ahh, there you are." Barney said, opening the doors to the school.

"Barney!" the kids exclaimed.

"Big Purple, what the heck happened?" Peppermint Patty wondered.

"Welcome to a very special new school." The dinosaur told everyone.

"This is a school?" Robert smiled.

"It sure is. One that's filled with lots of fun and surprises." Barney added as a school bell rang. "Sounds like class is about to start. Let's hurry in, we don't wanna be late."

"Let's go." Ashley said.

"Barney, this place actually looks more like a daycare." Linus said as they all walked inside. Snoopy greeted them with a wave.

"Agreed, dear brother. This is reminding me of Rerun's daycare." Lucy smiled. "I mean, with all the toys and the drawings on the walls."

"And check it out. We each have our own cubby." Pigpen noticed. "We can put our stuff in it."

"Looks like someone put some of our belongings in it already." Franklin explained, pointing at Peppermint Patty's cubby. "See? Her teddy bear is in it. So is something else. It looks yellow. Maybe it's a book, or a fluffy pillow."

"What kind of book is yellow?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"We should ask the teacher." Linus explained, looking in his cubby and placing his blanket in it, neatly folded up. "There. Perfect for when I'm insecure."

"Look at this place." Jeff said.

"Barney, this is really nice and all, but do we have to take tests here?" worried Peppermint Patty after thinking about it for a minute.

"Yeah, Barney. What kind of school is this?" Hannah asked.

"I feel like I'm back in nursery school." Lucy said. "I hope we don't have naps."

"Will we have to take naps?" Schroeder wondered.

"Don't ask me, ask the teachers." Barney explained as Baby Bop rode up in her tricycle and Sally on her bike from the Great Pumpkin's visit. "Here they come."

"Okay, everybody. Time for school." Baby Bop happily said as the two parked their bikes.

"Baby Bop? Sally?" the rest of the kids said in unison.

"Uh huh. We're the teachers." Sally beamed.

"That explains why some stuff here is yellow." Marcie realized. "And why some other stuff is baby pink."

"Will we have to take tests, teachers?" Peppermint Patty worried.

"Tests?" Sally shivered. "NO. WAY!"

"Just for today, school will be whatever they want it to be." Barney comforted.

"Thank goodness." Charlie Brown smiled.

"NO TESTS!" the tomboy exclaimed.

"Will we have to take naps?" Violet huffed.

"We'll see." Baby Bop said as Sally winked at her three-year-old friend.

"This should be fun." Ashley told Franklin.

"Agreed. When Baby Bop has an idea, she has an idea." Franklin agreed.

"Okay, please ling up so I can see who's here." Baby Bop coached as everyone did so. She then started the list. "Jeff?"

"Present." Jeff replied.

"Violet?" Sally asked.

"Present." Violet smiled.

"Ashley?" Baby Bop continued.

"Present." Ashley replied.

"Sweet Babboo?" Sally flirted.

"Present." Linus groaned.

"Robert?" Baby Bop called out.

"Here." Robert replied.

"Peppermint Patty?" Sally asked.

"Yo!" said Peppermint Patty as the 'students' groaned.

"Pigpen?" Baby asked.

"Here!" Pigpen said.

"Franklin?" Sally continued.

"Here, teachers." Franklin smiled.

"Heather?" Baby bop said.

"Yes." Heather smiled.

"Schroeder?" Sally called out.

"Here!" Schroeder explained.

"Lucy?" Baby Bop continued.

"PRESENT AND ACCOUNTED FOR!" Lucy beckoned.

"Not so loud next time." Baby Bop shushed.

"Marcie?" Sally continued, rolling her eyes.

"Here, Miss Brown." Marcie replied.

"Hannah?" Baby Bop continued.

"Here." Hannah replied.

"Big Brother?" Sally asked.

"Present." Charlie Brown smiled.

"Barney?" Baby Bop continued.

"Present." Barney explained.

"BJ?" Sally continued, but dead silence filled the air.

"Uh oh. Somebody's late for school." Baby Bop realized as BJ ran into the school in awe.

"There he is." Franklin explained.

"Whoa! Where is everybody?! Oh, there you guys are. Hi guys!" BJ explained.

"Hi, BJ." The kids and dinosaurs waved.

"Oh man. Check this place out! Where'd it come from? What's going on?"

"This is Baby Bop and Sally's school." Jeff explained.

"Pretty cool indeed." Linus agreed.

"And you're late. Ling up." Baby bop bossed the order to her big brother.

"Aww man, do I have to?" BJ asked.

"It would be nice." Heather shrugged.

"We're all helping Baby Bop and Sally have fun in their make believe school." Barney smiled as BJ reluctantly lined up as well, huffing 'okay'.

"First, we'll do…" Baby Bop began as Sally whispered an idea to her. "Good idea, Sally. First, we'll do the Itsy Bitsy Spider."

"The Itsy Bitsy Spider?" complained Lucy. "No offense, you two, but how can you make that fun?"

"Like this." Sally said as Baby Bop pressed a button and a giant spider came in from the ceiling. "That's the spider button."

"Gangway! Spider alert!" BJ exclaimed.

"I'm scared!" cried Peppermint Patty.

"This never happened in nursery school." Lucy smiled.

"Neither in preschool." Marcie gulped.

"It's not a real spider, BJ and Peppermint Patty." Linus comforted.

"We knew that…" BJ timidly said.

"Sort of." Peppermint Patty confessed.

_**Baby Bop and Sally:**_

_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout._

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out._

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain._

_And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again._

"Now everybody." Baby Bop told the kids, BJ and Barney.

**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**

The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout.

Down came the rain and washed the spider out.

Out came the sun and dried up all the rain.

And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again.

"Now let's do Thumbkin." Sally smiled, pressing another button as a hand came up on the teacher's desk. "Big Brother, will you please start?"

"I'd be happy to, Miss Brown." Charlie Brown giggled.

"Finally, my kind of school." Peppermint Patty laughed.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Where is Thumbkin? Where is Thumbkin?_

_Here I am! Here I am!_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_How are you today, Sir? Very well, I thank you!_

_Run away! Run away!_

_**Robert, Linus and Schroeder:**_

_Where is Pointer? Where is Pointer?_

_Here I am! Here I am!_

_How are you today, Sir? Very well, I thank you!_

_Run away! Run away!_

_**Ashley, Violet and Peppermint Patty:**_

_Where is Tall-Man? Where is Tall-Man?_

_Here I am! Here I am!_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_How are you today, Sir? Very well, I thank you!_

_Run away! Run away!_

_**Jeff, Franklin and Marcie:**_

_Where is Ring-Man? Where is Ring-Man?_

_Here I am! Here I am!_

_Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:_

_How are you today, Sir? Very well, I thank you!_

_Run away! Run away!_

_**Hannah, Lucy and Heather:**_

_Where is Pinky? Where is Pinky?_

_Here I am! Here I am!_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_How are you today, Sir? Very well, I thank you!_

_Run away! Run away!_

_Where is the family? Where is the family?_

_Here we are! Here we are!_

_How are you today, Sir? Very well, I thank you!_

_Run away! Run away!_


	2. ABCs

_**Chapter 2: ABCs**_

After their song ended, Sally pushed the spider button. "So long, Mr. Spider!" Sally said as the spider disappeared.

"Bye, bye, Thumbkin!" Baby Bop said as she pushed the Thumbkin button and the hand disappeared. "Oh boy, I love school!"

"This is going great!" Sally smiled as she giggled with Baby Bop, Snoopy, and Woodstock.

"But this isn't how school should be." BJ complained.

"It isn't?" Baby Bop asked, to which Sally glared at the seven-year-old dino.

"Are you trying to ruin our fun?! Because I'll sue!" Sally said.

"No! I mean, it's okay to have a good time. But you're supposed to be learning important stuff. Like the alphabet." BJ said.

"Oh, we know that and we were just getting to it. Right Baby Bop?" Sally asked with a smile.

"Of course." Baby Bop said before she walked over to Barney. "Barney, what's the alphabet?"

"Oh, it means your ABCs." Barney answered.

"Oh, okay!" Baby Bop said as she walked over to Sally. "So, how are we going to learn our ABCs, Sally?"

"How about if we all wrote the alphabet on the chalkboard?" Heather asked with a smile.

"Good idea, Heather. Would you like us to write the alphabet on the chalkboard, teachers?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, please!" Baby Bop and Sally said as the others tried to find the chalkboard.

"Where is it?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Oh, it's right inside that closet." Sally said, pointing to said closet, much to the confusion of her and Barney's friends. They all then walked to the closet and saw the chalkboard stuffed in there.

"Well, there it is. Now what do we do, sir?" Marcie asked.

"What do you think, Marcie? Let's pull it out." Peppermint Patty said as she, Hannah, Jeff, Lucy, and Schroeder all pulled the chalk board out and were amazed by the size of it. "Well, here's the chalkboard."

"And here's some chalk." Pigpen said. "We're ready to go, Barney."

"Okay then! One your mark, get set...chalk!" Barney said and with that, Charlie Brown started to write the first two letters of the alphabet, in upper case, then passed it onto Lucy who wrote the next two letters. They all took turns, each of them writing two letters on the board; Hannah, Jeff, Marcie, Franklin, Linus, Robert, Ashley, Snoopy, Heather, Peppermint Patty, and finally Violet wrote the last two letters, completing the alphabet.

"There! We're all done." Schroeder said with a smile.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Baby Bop said.

"Yup. 26 different letters. All of them marching in a straight line. Just like a parade!" Barney smiled, getting Baby Bop excited.

"Oh, I love parades!" Baby Bop smiled.

"Me too! In fact, we're gonna have an alphabet parade right now!" Sally smiled.

"I've never heard of a parade in school before." Lucy said.

"Well, there's never been a school like Baby Bop and Sally's!" Barney smiled.

"That's right! Everybody, follow us!" Baby Bop said and with that, Barney, BJ, Snoopy, Woodstock, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang all followed Sally and Baby Bop to prepare their alphabet parade. A few minutes later, Sally, Snoopy, Woodstock, and Baby Bop returned with Sally, Snoopy, and Woodstock wearing marching band uniforms and holding trumpets, while Baby Bop held a baton. "Okay! Follow the leader! Alphabet march! A, B, C!"

With that, Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang all emerged wearing alphabet block costumes while marching to a song about the alphabet with Sally, Snoopy, and Woodstock playing it with their trumpets, and BJ playing his drum.

_**Barney:**_

_With the Alphabet Parade, you can see how words are made_

_Watch the letter marching in a row. (March, march!)_

_Every letter has its place and a very happy face._

_They spell the words we know._

_Watch the letters going by._

_**Baby Bop:**_

_You can wave "Hello", "Bye, bye"._

_**Sally:**_

_Every letter is important. Yes, indeed._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, the Alphabet Parade shows us how our words are made_

_And helps us learn to read._

"It's time to do our ABCs." Baby Bop happily informed as everyone still continued to march.

_**Ashley, Violet, Heather, Lucy:**_

_A, B, C, D, E, F, G._

_**Jeff, Charlie Brown, Linus, and Franklin:**_

_H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P._

_**Hannah, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie:**_

_Q, R, S, T, U, V._

_**Robert, Schroeder, and Pigpen:**_

_W, X, Y, Z. Hooray!_

_**Barney:**_

_With the Alphabet Parade, you can see how words are made_

_Watch the letter marching in a row. (March, march!)_

_**BJ, Baby Bop, and Sally:**_

_Every letter has its place and a very happy face._

_They spell the words we know._

_**Barney and Baby Bop:**_

_Watch the letters going by. You can wave "Hello", "Bye, bye."_

_While you're learning ABC._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, the Alphabet Parade shows us how our words are made_

_And helps us learn to read._

_**Sally:**_

_D-O-G spells dog_

_**Barney:**_

_and C-A-T spells cat_

Snoopy growled at that last word, not liking cats one bit.

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, the Alphabet Parade shows us how our words are made_

_And helps us learn to read._

_It helps us learn to read._

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G! H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P! Q, R, S, T, U, V! W, X, Y, Z!" Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang chanted as they marched out of the classroom. Sally and BJ were about to march with them but Sally remembered something.

"Oh, BJ!" Sally yelled.

"Yes?" BJ asked.

"Here's an eraser. Clean the chalkboard, please." Sally requested to which BJ groaned.

"The whole thing?!" BJ asked.

"Yes! And do it backwards!" Sally said as she marched out of the classroom to join the others, leaving BJ to clean the chalkboard.

"Oh man!" BJ groaned. He then sighed as he began to clean the chalkboard, letter by letter, and backwards.

After a while, Sally was using the chalkboard to teach everyone about animals when Baby Bop mentioned something. "Sally, I think there're some animal books we can teach from." Baby Bop said.

"Boring." Peppermint Patty groaned. "What do you think, Marcie?"

"Marcie?" Jeff called out. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Linus shrugged.

"Does anyone know where Marcie is?" Charlie Brown wondered as a bunny hopped towards them and led them to a little library full of books, blocks and a few stuffed animals. A bunch of bunny rabbits were playing in the library.

"The bunny rabbit knows." Hannah teased.

"And, just as I expected, she's reading." Peppermint Patty said, pointing at Marcie, caught up in a book on rabbits.

"Wherever the rabbit came from, I'm glad to see you put books in your school, Baby Bop and Sally." Barney praised.

"My idea." Sally said.

"But where'd the bunny come from?" Ashley asked. "Do you guys have a rabbit in the school too?"

"Nope." Sally denied as Snoopy grabbed a book on the Six Bunny Wunnies.

"Our books are special." Baby Bop explained.

"They are?" Peppermint Patty scoffed in disbelief.

"Uh huh." Baby Bop replied.

"Snoopy's got a book about the Bunny-Wunnies, and I've got a book about birds." Hannah said as Snoopy opened his book and out popped six bunny rabbits. A few birds flew out of Hannah's bird book, too.

"Wow! What was that?" Lucy smiled.

"These ARE very special books, Little Sister." Charlie Brown praised as Marcie looked up at everyone.

"Check it out! The pictures are real!" Marcie told the kids.

"We know." The kids said.

"How?"

"Just a guess, Marcie." Peppermint Patty shrugged. "Will you read a book to me, please?"

"I'd be happy to, Sir."

"Good idea. Big Brother, Barney, can you read to us too?" Sally asked the purple dinosaur.

"Reading is also one of my favorite things to do." Barney said.

**Barney:**

Looking at the pictures, looking at the words.

I love to read.

A brand new story or one I've heard.

I love to read.

**Marcie:**

Reading a book or a magazine

That I've never read before.

I find out what I want to know

And then I read some more.

**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**

Looking at the pictures, looking at the words.

I love to read.

A brand new story or one I've heard.

I love to read.

**Robert, Pigpen and Linus:**

Reading the signs along the road

To see what they have to say.

**Hannah and Peppermint Patty:**

Or reading the back of a cereal box.

Hey! I can read all day.

**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**

Looking at the pictures, looking at the words.

I love to read.

A brand new story or one I've heard.

I love to read.

I love to read; I love to read.

I love to read; I love to read.

I love to read, I love

I love to read.

"So, Marcie, what book are we reading?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"I don't know. Miss Bop, which book do you suggest?" Marcie realized.

"That one." Baby Bop replied, pointing at a book.

"Alright, Baby Boppers, is this any special book you want us all to read together?" Peppermint Patty smirked.

"Oh yes. I want us all to read that one." Baby Bop explained.

"Hmm… 'Little YELLOW Riding Hood'." Marcie read the title of one of the books aloud as some kids giggled. "Uh, Miss Bop, don't you mean 'Little RED Riding Hood'?"

"Uh-uh, Baby Bop asked Snoopy to change it to yellow because, and I quote, 'yellow is my favorite color'." Sally explained.

"That's right." Lucy sighed.

"Red, yellow, green, blue, whatever." Peppermint Patty shrugged, yawning a little.

"Well, then, guys, this is the story of…'Little Chartreuse Riding Hood'." Marcie declared.

"Yellow!" Baby Bop corrected.

"Whatever." Marcie shrugged as Sally put on a yellow riding hood and grabbed a basket. Snoopy put on wolf ears. "Oh, this is an acting out, I see."

"Yup." Sally beamed.

Marcie sighed, not wanting to argue with the teachers. "Okay then, once upon a time, there lived a little girl named Little Turquoise Riding Hood."

"Yellow!" Baby Bop and Sally exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry. Little YELLOW Riding Hood. Anyways, one day, her mother gave her a basket of goodies." Marcie continued.

"Little Red." Ashley began, talking to Sally.

"Yellow." Sally sighed.

Ashley rolled her eyes and continued. "Little Yellow, I want you to take this basket of goodies to Grandma's house."

As Sally peered into the basket, she commented, "Oh, look! They're all yellow goodies!"

"We've got bananas, grapefruits and my homemade lemon pie." Ashley said as she handed a slice to Sally. "Would you like a taste?"

Happily, Sally said, "Okay!" and took a nibble before grimacing. "Whoa! This is sour."

"Just the way Grandma likes it." Ashley said.

"If you say so, mommy." Sally shrugged.

"Now remember, go straight to Grandma's house and…" began Ashley.

"Don't talk to strangers." Sally and Ashley said in unison.

"I'll be careful." Sally explained. "Bye, bye, mommy."

"Bye, bye, Little Red." Ashley called out before getting corrected.

"Yellow!"

"Whatever. Yellow Riding Hood." Ashley shrugged as she walked back towards the rest of the kids, Barney and Baby Bop.

"And so, Little Yellow Riding Hood went skipping through the forest." Marcie sighed, flipping a page. "Until she met a hungry, ol' wolf?!" she instantly gulped and shivered in fear.

"Hello, little girl. And where are you going today?" asked Franklin as Snoopy raised eyebrows at Sally.

"I'm taking this basket of goodies to Grandma's house." Sally said before covering her mouth. She had talked to a stranger.

"Goodies? I love goodies. They're so…good. May I see them, please?" Franklin continued as Snoopy gave the six year old puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" Sally stood her ground. "These goodies are for Grandma, and I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. GOOD. BYE!" and with that, she continued skipping away until she walked towards one of the bookshelves and signaled at Violet to get ready for her scene.

"I've got to get those goodies!" Franklin snarled as Snoopy huffed. "And I know just how to do it."

"And so, the wolf took a shortcut to Grandma's house. And he got there first." Marcie continued, shaking her head in disbelief. "And he knocked on her door and said-"

"Oh yoo-" Franklin began before Heather took over as the wolf's voice.

"Oh yoo-hoo. Grandma?" Heather asked as Snoopy smiled.

"Why that sounds like my granddaughter, Little Magenta Riding Hood." Violet smiled.

"YELLOW!" Heather huffed.

"Whatever. Come right in, sweetie." Violet sighed as Snoopy walked towards her.

"AHA!" Snoopy exclaimed as Violet shrieked, as did the rest of the kids, Woodstock, Barney and Baby Bop.

"What happens next…" Peppermint Patty yawned again. "…in the story, Marcie?"

"Oh good grief!" Marcie exclaimed. "When Grandma saw that wolf, she was so scared that she jumped out of her bed and ran right out the door."

"On her little Peggy Flemming Legs too." Peppermint Patty added.

"Wow! Pretty fast for a grandma." Franklin realized as Snoopy's ears stood up in shock before the beagle slipped on the shawl and reading glasses. "Now I can dress up like Grandma and get those goodies. MWAH HA, HA, HA!"

"And soon, Little Marigold-" Marcie continued reading the book before a correction from Sally.

"Yellow." Sally groaned, heading back on scene.

"Little Whatever-Color-She-Is Riding Hood arrived at Grandma's house and knocked on the door." Marcie sighed, thinking _"Why can't I get the color right?"_

"Grandma! It's me and I have goodies for you!" Sally chanted.

"Come in." Heather's voice chanted as Snoopy licked his chops.

Happily, Sally walked towards Snoopy and froze in her tracks. "Oh, Grandma, you don't look so good."

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" Heather asked as Snoopy cocked his head to his left.

"Well, for one thing, you're all fuzzy. And what big eyes you have." Sally said.

"The bigger to see you with, my dear." Heather said as Snoopy rolled his eyes towards Sally, raising eyebrows.

"And what big ears you have. And floppy too." Sally added.

"The better to hear you with, my dear." Heather continued as Snoopy lifted his right ear.

"And…and what big teeth you have!" Sally gulped.

"The better to EAT YOU WITH, MY DEAR!" Franklin exclaimed, making everyone shriek.

"Oh! W-would you rather have a nice piece of Mommy's homemade pie?" thinking fast, Sally decided to ask the wolf is he wanted one of Grandma's goodies.

"Pie?" Franklin said as Snoopy's tail wagged and he licked his chops again. "Well…yes, I will."

"So, the wolf ate a slice of LEMON pie." Marcie giggled, knowing what was coming next. "And guess what."

"WOW!" Franklin exclaimed as Snoopy spat out the pie. "This is…SOUR!"

"Are you gonna eat me now?" Sally teasingly asked as Snoopy stuck out her tongue at her and said 'BLEAH'!

"I CAN'T eat ANYTHING now; I need a glass of water!" Franklin said as Snoopy removed Grandma's things and ran towards Charlie Brown.

"That old sour puss ran out the door and was NEVER seen again." Marcie laughed as Sally exclaimed 'Go, go, go'! "And when Grandma came home-"

"GRANDMA!" Sally exclaimed.

"VERMILLION!" Violet smiled, walking towards Sally and hugging her.

"YELLOW!" a bubbly Sally said.

"Whatever." Violet shrugged, grabbing a banana from the basket and handing it to Sally. 'Here, have a banana."

"Oh, thank you, Grandma." Sally smiled as the two embraced in a hug before being rejoined by Ashley, Franklin, Heather and Snoopy.

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end." Marcie smiled, closing the book, unaware that Peppermint Patty was taking a power nap. "Wasn't that sweet, Sir?"

"Mmm? Treats?" Peppermint Patty grumbled as she awoke from her brief nap. "What treats?"


	3. Treats Galore!

_**Chapter 3: Treats Galore!**_

Everyone just giggled at Peppermint Patty as she woke up. "That was a really fun story. Even if there were some mixed up colors." Jeff smiled as everyone agreed. Then, a thought came to Peppermint Patty's head.

"Hey, speaking of colors, Miss Brown, Miss Bop, you guys wouldn't happen to have art class next, would you?" Peppermint Patty asked with a smile. "I love art class!"

"Why actually yes!" Baby Bop smiled as everyone happily looked forward to it, then BJ entered the library.

"Hey guys! Speaking of art, you gotta check out what I found." BJ smiled, and then he, Barney, Snoopy, Woodstock, Baby Bop, the Peanuts Gang, and Barney's friends all happily followed BJ to the art room, where there were colors all over the walls, crayons, markers, pencils, clay, easels, and paper stored where they can find them. The kids were in awe over the amazing and colorful art room.

"Wow! This is pretty neat!" Peppermint Patty smiled.

"Yup!" Sally smiled. "Crayons, markers, clay, anything you need for fun art!" Violet and Heather were fixated by a strange looking table in the center of the room. This table had three sets of two buttons; red and yellow, yellow and blue, blue and red.

"What's this for, Miss Bop?" Violet asked.

"Finger painting!" Baby Bop smiled. "Like this!" She then pressed a red button, and then red finger paint was dispensed onto the paper, to the amazement of the kids.

"Wow! That's really incredible!" Heather smiled.

"It's a super dee duper, icky, squishy, gooey, paint dispenser!" Barney smiled.

"Oh, let's get messy!" Baby Bop squealed as the kids, Snoopy, and Woodstock all changed into smocks and began to play with finger paint, with Barney singing a song about mixing colors. Lucy, Violet, Marcie, and Ashley went first, mixing red and yellow.

_**Barney:**_

_When you mix red and yellow, it makes orange_

_When you mix red and yellow, it makes orange_

_When you mix these two you'll see_

_A new color magically_

_When you mix red and yellow, it makes orange_

Heather, Peppermint Patty, Sally, Woodstock, and Hannah then went next, mixing yellow and blue.

_**Barney:**_

_When you mix blue and yellow, it makes green_

_When you mix blue and yellow, it makes green_

_When you mix these two you see_

_A new color magically_

_When you mix blue and yellow, it makes green_

Charlie Brown, Linus, Schroeder, Franklin, Pigpen, Snoopy, Robert, and Jeff went last, mixing blue and red.

_**Barney:**_

_When you mix red and blue, it makes purple_

_When you mix blue and red, it makes purple_

_When you mix these two you'll see_

_A new color magically_

_When you mix blue and red, it makes purple_

After a few minutes of painting, the Peanuts Gang and Barney's friends then hung their paintings on the walls of the art room. "How's that, teachers?" Heather asked.

"Good. Now everyone can see your pictures." Baby Bop smiled.

"Not bad, if we say so ourselves, eh Marcie?" Peppermint Patty asked with a smile.

"They look beautiful!" Barney smiled. "This one makes me think of yummy oranges, all sweet and juicy." While Barney described the pictures, Snoopy's stomach began to growl with hunger. "And this picture makes me think of purple grape jelly. Yum! "Oh, and that picture makes me think of a fresh green salad, with munchy vegetables!"

"It does?" BJ, Charlie Brown, and Linus asked in confusion before a growling sound interrupted their thoughts.

"What was that?" Heather asked. Charlie Brown rolled his eyes as he recognized that sound.

"It's the sound of a hungry beagle." Charlie Brown said as Snoopy began to whine.

"But why do these pictures make Barney think of food?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I'm sort of getting hungry now." Barney admitted.

"Well, that's good, because at our school..." Baby Bop said.

"...it's lunchtime!" She and Sally announced in unison. Everyone, especially Snoopy and Barney cheered over it.

"Okay! You may all head into the cafeteria now." Sally said.

"Huh?" Baby Bop asked.

"The lunch room, Baby Bop." Sally said.

"Oh, okay! Bye, bye!" Baby Bop waved and after they left, she and Sally giggled to themselves. "This is going to be fun!" Baby Bop and Sally then sneaked away to prepare a surprise for their friends.

"So, what's gonna be on the menu?" asked Lucy as she, the kids, BJ, Barney and Snoopy headed to the cafeteria.

"And what's with all the mac pieces on the walls?" Peppermint Patty realized.

"I don't know." Violet shrugged.

"If the food's good, I'll ask the chef to cook for me and my servants when I have my queendom." Lucy thought as Ashley and Hannah rolled their eyes.

"I wonder what there is on the menu…I hope it's a wide variety." Linus said. "With something from each of the four food groups-dairy, grain, fruit and vegetable."

"Stop, stop, you're making my stomach growl." Pigpen said. "Man, I'm REALLY hungry now, what ARE we having for lunch?"

"Well, why don't you ask the cafeteria ladies." Barney inquired.

"Uh…excuse me, miss?" called out Pigpen.

"Yes?" Sally asked as she and Baby bop turned towards everyone; both girls were wearing aprons and hairnets.

"BABY BOP? SALLY?" gasped the rest of the Peanuts Gang and Barney's friends.

"May we help you?" Baby Bop wondered.

"What're we having for lunch?" BJ asked.

"We're having some of our favorite foods…" the three-year-old began, lifting a lid and explaining what the lunch was. "…Macaroni and cheese."

"And cheese with macaroni." Sally added.

"And macaroni and cheese salad." Baby Bop continued, showing everyone mac and cheese inside a salad with just vegetables.

"And macaroni and cheese burgers." Sally smiled, showing them mac and cheese shoved in two buns.

"And macaroni and cheese surprise!" exclaimed Baby Bop, lifting a lid to reveal…normal mac and cheese.

"Uh…what's the surprise?" a confused Hannah asked as the two cafeteria ladies blushed.

"Well what do you know. We almost forgot the surprise." Sally said as she and Baby Bop grabbed some pompoms and noise makers.

"SURPRISE!" the six-year-old and three-year-old said in unison.

"And for desert." Sally smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Lucy bluntly said.

"Ice creams, cakes and a great big pie." Sally said as Baby Bop giggled.

"Ice creams? Cakes? And a great big pie?" everyone else asked in unison.

"Macaroni and cheese ice cream, macaroni and cheese cakes and a great big macaroni and cheese pie!" Baby Bop clarified as everyone laughed.

"Good grief!" laughed Charlie Brown.

_**Sally and Baby Bop:**_

_We like cake. We like pie._

_We like chocolate, me-oh-my!_

_We like pizza, and we like peas_

_But most of all, we like mac and cheese._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Macaroni, macaroni, mac and cheese_

_Three times daily, pretty please!_

_Macaroni, macaroni, mac and cheese_

_We love mac and cheese_

_**Barney:**_

_Squishious, delicious in every bite._

_It goes down super-dee-duperly right._

_**BJ:**_

_Oodles of noodles. Cheese by the ton._

_Mac and cheese is number one!_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Macaroni, macaroni, mac and cheese_

_Three times daily, pretty please!_

_Macaroni, macaroni, mac and cheese_

_We love mac and cheese_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Yankee Doodle rode a pony!_

_**Barney:**_

_Baby Bop, she likes macaroni!_

_**Linus:**_

_All the birdies live in trees!_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_We love macaroni and cheese!_

_Macaroni, Macaroni, Mac and Cheese_

_Three times daily, pretty please!_

_Macaroni, Macaroni, Mac and Cheese_

_We love Mac and Cheese._

_Macaroni, macaroni, mac and cheese_

_Three times daily, pretty please!_

_Macaroni, macaroni, mac and cheese_

_We love Mac and Cheese_

_Oh, yeah!_

_We love Mac and Cheese._

_We mean it!_

_We love Mac and Cheese._

_Oh, give us Mac and Cheese!_

_**Sally and Baby Bop:**_

_Please?_

After lunch, everyone returned back to the classroom. "That was a great lunch. 5 stars to the chefs." Peppermint Patty declared.

"It sure was." Pigpen smiled. "Especially the macaroni and cheese cake."

"Yeah. Excellent lunch, Baby Bop and Sally." Jeff said.

"Agreed." Franklin praised.

"It was delicious." Barney chimed in.

"I wonder what's next." Peppermint Patty said, licking her chops.

"Oh, thank you." Baby Bop and Sally replied in unison.

"Although I was discouraged with no peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, I must admit, that's a lunch we DON'T get at our school." Charlie Brown smiled.

"Nursery school was never this much fun; I should've gone here for nursery school." Lucy smiled.

"This definitely isn't lie the preschool I went to either." Marcie agreed.

"Being honest, if all schools were like Sal and Baby Boppers', I'd be more awake and alert." Peppermint Patty joked.

"You know, Sissy, I wasn't so sure that your and Sally's make-believe school was a good idea, but now, I'm starting to like it!" BJ exclaimed.

"That's good." Sally said, winking at Baby Bop.

"Indeed, because this is what we're gonna do next." Baby Bop said, whispering the plan to BJ, who instantly gulped.

"You want me to do what?! Do I have to?" groaned BJ.

"Uh huh, cause we're the teachers. Remember?" Sally asked, clutching a fist.

"Okay." BJ sighed. "Follow me, guys."

"What're we doing, BJ?" a curious Marcie wondered.

"You'll see." BJ groaned as Marcie, Ashley, Jeff and Schroeder followed BJ.

"So, what ARE you teaching next, Baby Boppers?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Numbers." Baby Bop smiled.

"It's very important to learn about numbers in school." Sally told Peppermint Patty.

"I wonder why BJ didn't want to." Barney realized.

"Ready or not, here we come." BJ declared as he and the four kids he left with returned…dressed as butterflies.

"At least you're not a princess." Jeff teased.

"I'd rather BE a princess." BJ sighed.

"That can be arranged." Sally told the seven-year-old dinosaur.

"NO!" he denied. "Aye-yi-yi."

"Five pretty butterflies." Baby Bop smiled.

_**Barney:**_

_Five little butterflies resting at the door._

_One flew away _

_**Baby Bop:**_

_And then there were four._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Butterfly, butterfly, happy all day_

_Butterfly, butterfly, fly, fly away_

"Fly, BJ." Baby Bop called out.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Four little butterflies sitting in a tree._

_One flew away _

_**Sally:**_

_And then there were three._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Butterfly, butterfly happy all day._

_Butterfly, butterfly fly, fly away._

"Flappity, flap, flap." BJ groaned.

_**Barney:**_

_Three little butterflies looking at you._

_One flew away _

_**Baby Bop:**_

_And then there were two._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Butterfly, butterfly happy all day._

_Butterfly, butterfly fly, fly away._

"BJ, you look cute." Sally called out. "But not as cute as Linus!"

"Good grief." Linus and BJ groaned.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Two little butterflies sitting in the sun._

_One flew away _

_**Sally:**_

_And then there was one._

_Butterfly, butterfly happy all day._

_Butterfly, butterfly fly, fly away._

"It's just you, J!" Peppermint Patty called out happily.

_**Barney, Charlie Brown, Baby Bop and Sally:**_

_One little butterfly left all alone._

_He flew away _

_**BJ:**_

_And then there were none._

Sally signaled at the four remaining 'butterflies' to corner BJ, and they did so.

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Butterfly, butterfly happy all day._

_Butterfly, butterfly fly, fly away._


	4. Peppermint Patty's PE Program

_**Chapter 4: Peppermint Patty's PE Program**_

After the song ended, Baby Bop and Sally giggled at each other. "Boy, I like learning numbers!" Baby Bop said. "One, two, three, four, five!"

"And I really liked your butterflies." Barney smiled as Jeff, Ashley, Marcie, Schroeder, and BJ came back, now dressed in their regular clothing. "You all did a wonderful job."

"Thanks Barney." The kids all said as BJ groaned, not realizing he still had the butterfly antenna on his head.

"Yeah, thanks." BJ said as the kids giggled over seeing BJ still wearing his antenna. "What now?"

"BJ, you're still wearing your antenna." Charlie Brown pointed out.

"What?!" BJ asked, and he saw that Charlie Brown was right. "Oh man!" Charlie Brown then removed the antenna from BJ's head. "Thank you, Charlie Brown."

"You're welcome." Charlie Brown smiled before he noticed that Snoopy and Woodstock were gone. "Hey, where did Snoopy go?" They then heard a strange popping sound.

"And what was that?" Heather asked.

"Don't look at me!" BJ defended. "I don't have those thing a ma jigs on my head anymore!" They then heard the popping sound again as Baby Bop and Sally giggled. "See? I told ya!"

"I think Baby Bop and Sally know what that sound is." Barney smiled as they continued to giggle.

"It's our bubble machine!" Baby Bop smiled. "Come see!" With that, she and Sally led the others to another room, one with a machine spewing bubbles into the air. They then spotted Snoopy and Woodstock laughing over the bubbles. The kids were amazed by the different holes on the machine.

"Wow! We don't have a machine like this in our school." Heather commented with a smile.

"How does it work?" Lucy asked before she saw Snoopy and Woodstock still laughing. "And what has you two so giggly?!"

"I think Snoopy and Woodstock know. Would you two please push a button?" Sally asked, to which both beagle and bird nodded with smiles. They then pressed a square button on the console. The kids were amazed when a square bubble came out of the square hole.

"I've never seen a bubble with that shape before!" Robert smiled.

"Neither have I!" Linus smiled.

"Well, let's do more!" Baby Bop smiled and with that, Barney began to sing a song about shapes while Snoopy and Woodstock continued to press the different shaped buttons.

_**Barney:**_

_Can you find a shape like this and tell me what it's name is?_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Here's another one_

_Here's another one_

_Here's another one_

_And these are all called circles_

_**Barney:**_

_Can you find a shape like this and tell me what it's name is?_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Here's another one_

_Here's another one_

_Here's another one_

_And these are all called squares_

_**Barney:**_

_Can you find a shape like this and tell me what it's name is?_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Here's another one_

_Here's another one_

_Here's another one_

_And these are all called triangles_

_**Barney:**_

_Can you find a shape like this and tell me what it's name is?_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Here's another one_

_Here's another one_

_Here's another one_

_And these are all called stars_

_**Barney:**_

_Can you find a shape like this and tell me what it's name is?_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Here's another one_

_Here's another one_

_Here's another one_

_And these are all called hearts_

Everyone giggled after their song ended. "Gee, I feel like I just had a bubble bath." Barney smiled.

"Yeah, I'm clean as a whistle!" BJ said, giving Baby Bop and Sally another idea.

"A whistle? Don't they use whistles in school to play games?" Baby Bop asked.

"Well, at school we do play games in gym, my favorite class!" Peppermint Patty smiled. "And the coach does blow a whistle."

"Oh, then on that note, you may all head to gym class now." Sally said.

"Okay! Bye, bye!" Baby Bop waved as everyone else left. Sally and Baby Bop giggled to themselves before they left to prepare another surprise for their friends. A few minutes later, after the kids all got changed into short sleeve shirts and shorts, they followed Peppermint Patty and Snoopy to the gym. "Gym is my favorite class! I'm so dumb I wish all classes were gym! I sure look forward to gym!" Peppermint Patty smiled. Everyone was in awe over the gym in the school, with bouncy balls, trampolines, and jump ropes everywhere. "This is so cool!"

"So, where's the coach?" Schroeder asked. Just then, Baby Bop and Sally came into the gym blowing whistles.

"I should have known!" BJ and Charlie Brown laughed.

"So Coach Baby Bop and Coach Sally, are we ready?" Barney asked.

"Yes!" Baby Bop and Sally said before pausing for a bit. "We think."

"Huh?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Peppermint Patty? Could you please come here for a minute?" Sally asked. Peppermint Patty walked over to where they were. "We could actually use your help. Baby Bop just likes to blow the whistle, and I never really paid that much attention during gym."

"I would be happy to help. I got an A+ in gym last week anyway!" Peppermint Patty said. She then faced Barney, BJ, Snoopy, Woodstock, and her friends. "Okay class! Let's start things out by stretching our muscles. Let's start by reaching really high up…" They then reached their arms to the air, stretching them out before bending down to touch their toes. "And now, let's touch our toes. This is MY favorite part of the workout." Barney had a little trouble with touching his toes.

"I don't think I can touch my toes!" Barney chuckled.

"Oh, I'll touch your toes for you Barney." Baby Bop said. She did just that.

"Oh, thank you." Barney smiled. Heather was still stretching, which Charlie Brown noticed and smiled at.

"Wow Heather, you sure are a good stretcher." Charlie Brown said.

"Why thank you, Charlie Brown." Heather said with a smile.

"Uh, Sir…" Marcie asked, slumped over. "How do you get out of these positions?"

"Good grief." Peppermint Patty sighed as Snoopy helped her out. "Thanks, Snoop. This happens every gym class."

Snoopy then pressed play on a CD player and music began to play. Everyone, even Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Snoopy began to move along to the music.

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_You know Chuck, I may not be as cute as Heather-the little red haired girl_

_And I may not have naturally curly hair like Frieda_

_And I may not be as smart as Marcie_

_But I got one thing none of them has_

_I'm in shape!_

_I run five miles every morning_

_I do a hundred pushups ever day_

_I pedal on my bike_

_Take a swim, take a hike_

_I'm in shape, I'm in shape, I'm in shape!_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_She's passing Peppermint Patty's PE program_

_She's in shape, She's in shape, she's in shape!_

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_When other kids are fading at the finish_

_When all the others fail to break the tape_

_I saunter around the track and wave to daddy_

_I'm in shape, I'm in shape, I'm in shape!_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_She's passing Peppermint Patty's PE program_

_She's in shape, She's in shape, she's in shape!_

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_Hey Barney!_

_Get in shape!_

_Pretty soon, it'll be too late_

_Hey Barney! _

_(Hey Barney!)_

_Hey Barney! _

_(Hey Barney!)_

_Hey Snoopy!_

_Get in shape!_

_Pretty soon, it'll be too late_

_Hey Snoopy! _

_(Hey Snoopy!)_

_Hey Snoopy! _

_(Her Snoopy!)_

_Hey Chuck!_

_You know how!_

_Get in shape and do it now!_

_Hey Chuck! _

_(Hey Chuck!)_

_Hey Chuck! _

_(Hey Chuck!)_

_Hey Marcie!_

_You know how!_

_Get in shape and do it now!_

_Hey Marcie!_

_(Hey Marcie!)_

_Hey Marcie!_

_(Hey Marcie!)_

_Everybody, get fit!_

_Stop thinking about it!_

_This is it!_

_Lucy, Linus, Schroeder, Sally,_

_Heather, Franklin, Robert, Hannah,_

_Jeff and Violet, Pigpen, Ashley,_

_Baby Bop, BJ and Barney_

_Everybody, work!_

Everyone groaned as they tried catching their breathes. "Aye-yi-yi." BJ panted.

_So if you want to follow my example_

_You're gonna have to work, there's no escape!_

_You gotta get with Peppermint Patty's PE Program_

_Get in shape, get in shape, get in shape!_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_She's passing Peppermint Patty's PE program_

_She's in shape_

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_I'm in shape_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_She's in shape_

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_I'm in shape, I'm in shape_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_She's in shape_

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_I'm in shape_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_She's in shape_

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_I'm in shape!_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_In shape! In shape!_

After everyone caught their breaths, Sally and Baby Bop smiled at Peppermint Patty. "Thank you for helping us." Sally said.

"You're welcome." Peppermint Patty said. "Well, now that we're all stretched out, what will we do next?"

"Oh I know! Let's do the bouncy things!" Baby Bop smiled.

"What bouncy things?" Schroeder inquired.

"These bouncy things, Schroeder. Trampolines." Violet said as she and Hannah jumped on two separate trampolines.

"Count me in!" everyone exclaimed as they jumped onto a trampoline.

"Let's hop on them!" Sally coached.

"Great idea, Sally." Linus smiled as she blushed.

"You're welcome, Sweet Babboo." Sally flirted back.

_**Baby Bop:**_

_Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop!_

_**Barney:**_

_I know someone who is lots of fun_

_With a happy kind of dancing._

_All of her friends say, Baby Bop,_

_Do the Baby Bop hop!_

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Hop! Hop! Hop!_

_**Baby Bop:**_

_Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop!_

"We love to hop!" Baby Bop told everyone.

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_I know someone who is lots of fun_

_With a happy kind of dancing'._

_All of her friends say, Baby Bop,_

_Do the Baby Bop hop!_

_Hop! Hop! Hop!_

_**Baby Bop:**_

_Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop!_

_**Sally:**_

_So sing this song,_

_You can hop along,_

_Whenever you feel like jumping._

_**Baby Bop and Sally:**_

_'Cause when you hop, you feel tip top._

_Doing the Baby Bop hop._

_**Sally:**_

_Let's do the Baby Bop hop._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop!_

_Doing the Baby Bop hop._

_Baby Bop:_

_Hop!_

After gym, everyone was heading back to the classroom, all a little tired from their workout with Peppermint Patty and jumping about like monkeys. Linus, unlike his friends, was busy cleaning his glasses with a tiny cloth from one of his previous blankets.

"You sure look nice with glasses." Marcie told Linus.

"Thanks…y-you too." Linus smiled, yawning a little.

"That was a really fun workout." Robert told the two bespectacled kids.

"We got A LOT of exercise, Peppermint Patty." Ashley said.

"It was nothing." Peppermint Patty scoffed.

"We sure did, Peps. Does anyone wanna feel my muscle?" BJ asked.

"Okay." Hannah shrugged, squeezing BJ's muscles.

"HEY! Ow! Not so hard." BJ told Hannah as Jeff, Violet and Linus yawned.

"Speaking of feeling things, I think Jeff, Violet and Linus are feeling tired after all that excerise." Barney said.

"Do you blame them?" Marcie shrugged. "I'm actually a bit bushed too. Aren't you tired too, Sir?"

"Not one…" Peppermint Patty began, yawning as well. "…One bit, Marcie. Though I believe 'em all saying they're sleepy."

"We're not tired." Violet protested.

"Well, maybe just a little." Jeff shrugged.

"That's okay, Jeff." Sally said, pulling out a clipboard. "Aha! Look what time it is."

"She's right. Cause now, it's nap time." Baby Bop agreed.

"Naptime?" Lucy scoffed. "I DON'T take naps."

"I thought you said no naps." Violet whined.

"I said 'we'll see'." The three-year-old sighed. "Besides, at our school, everybody takes a nap."

"Taking a nap can be a very good idea, Baby Bop and Sally; but when you get bigger, sometimes, it's hard to do." Barney said.

"Unless you're Peppermint Patty." Robert said. "See?" he then pointed at Peppermint Patty at her cubby and grabbing her teddy bear. "Sleepy?"

"No, just gonna rest my eyes." Peppermint Patty unconvincingly told Robert.

"To get comfortable for a nap, you just need to use your blankies." Sally said as Linus' eyes widened behind his glasses.

"But Sally, aside from Baby Bop and Linus, the rest of us don't have any blankies." Ashley reasoned.

"She's right." Pigpen agreed.

"Oh. Well, then, follow me." Sally said as she and Baby Bop led the kids to the cubbies.

"Here they are." Baby Bop smiled. "Look in your cubbies."

Eagerly, the kids grabbed a yellow, neatly folded blanket from their cubbyholes as Linus grabbed his favorite blue blanket.

"See? That one is for Violet." Sally said as Violet open up her blankey. It had a pretty purple violet on it.

"Wow. A pretty violet." Violet smiled.

"And that one's Ashley's." Baby Bop continued as Ashley also unfolded her blankey. Hers had a picture of a pony on it.

"Look, it's a pony." Ashley realized as Franklin and Pigpen unfolded their blankies. "What do you boys have on your blankies?"

"I got a pig." Pigpen said. Even his blankey was dirty and dusty.

"And I got a hockey stick and hockey puck." Franklin told everyone.

"Me next!" Heather said, unfolding her blanket. "Mine has a teddy bear on it."

"It looks just like Caramel." Charlie Brown said, noticing a jagged line on his blankey. "Don't tell me…" he then unfolded it.

"It's a zigzag, Charlie Brown." Linus confirmed.

"I thought so." Charlie Brown groaned. "How about yours, Jeff?"

"Let's see, Charlie Brown." Jeff smiled, unfolding his blankey. "Wow! It's a rocket!"

"That's pretty cool." Schroeder said as he laid out his blanket. "Mine has music notes!"

"And mine has nickels." Lucy told her sweetie.

"On three, Sir, we'll see what designs these blankets have." Marcie explained.

"One…two…three." The two said in unison as they unfolded their blankies. "Wow!"

"Yours has a book, of course." Peppermint Patty declared as Sally and Baby Bop giggled.

"And yours has a moon hiding behind a cloud, Sir." Marcie smiled.

"Look at Hannah's!" exclaimed Sally.

"What pretty flowers." Hannah told Baby Bop.

"What about yours, Robert?" Franklin asked.

"Look! A baseball!" Robert exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Franklin cheered as the two high-fived.

"I want one just like that!" BJ exclaimed to Baby Bop, who was giggling as Sally handed him his blanket.

"This is yours, BJ." Baby Bop said as he unfolded his.

"A butterfly?! Aww man!" BJ complained, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Snoopy's has a bone." Lucy told Linus.

"And Woodstock's has bird feet." Linus told his big sister.

"Here's mine." Sally told everyone, unfolding her yellow blankey. It had a pink hair bow on it.

"And the last one is for Barney." Baby Bop said, handing the last blankey to the purple dinosaur.

"Thank you. Aww, it's a heart." Barney smiled, unfolding his blankey. "That's a nice one."

"Yeah, Big Purple, yours is swell and all..." Peppermint Patty began, yawning again. "But I think Cupcake and I need our afternoon nap." The tomboy then dragged her blankey behind her as she made her way to the teachers' desk and propped herself against it.

"Cozy, Sir?" Marcie wondered.

"Very cozy, Marcie. Comfy too." Peppermint Patty replied, hugging her teddy bear firmly.

"So, Miss Bop, Miss Brown, what're we supposed to do with our blankies?" asked Lucy happily.

"I know the answer." Linus said, adjusting his glasses. "That's easy, big sister, you just love 'em and hug 'em, and squeeze 'em."

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I like my blankey. It's very, very yellow_

_I like it even better than a bowl of Jell-O._

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_When she holds it close, it feels just right._

_She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night._

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I like my yellow blankey in the day and night._

Linus, Violet and Sally yawned a little as they and Baby Bop continued the song. Peppermint Patty was sound asleep against the teacher's desk and curled in her blankey.

_My blankey is so special and very, very yellow._

_I like to keep it with me when I say "Hello"._

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_When she holds it close, it feels just right._

_She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night._

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I like my yellow blankey in the day and night._

It was becoming obvious that the two teachers were getting sleepy, as were Linus and Violet.

_My blankey feels so soft like a big (yawns) marshmallow._

_But I like it most because it's oh, (yawns) so yellow._

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_When she holds it close, it feels just right._

_She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night._

Baby Bop yawned as she was too tired to even pull off her infamous 'fake sleeping' joke. She, Snoopy, Sally, Linus and Violet headed towards the teacher's desk to nap. Almost instantly, Snoopy, Sally, Linus and Violet were asleep with Peppermint Patty. As Baby Bop was preparing to take her nap, she sleepily sang the sang the last line, just cutting straight to the chase.

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I like my yellow blankey in the day...and... night…_


	5. Teachers Sally and Baby Bop

_**Chapter 5: Teachers Sally and Baby Bop**_

"So, is everybody getting sleepy?" Barney asked.

"Well, not everyone. But some people are. Look." Heather said, pointing to Baby Bop, Sally, Violet, Peppermint Patty, Linus, and Snoopy already asleep on the teacher's desk.

"Aww..." Everyone went as they used their blankets to cover the sleeping group.

"There you go. Nighty night baby sister." Charlie Brown smiled as he placed his blanket over her.

"Sweet dreams, Snoopy." Heather smiled, patting the beagle's head as he smiled in his sleep.

"Have a nice nap, Linus. Same to you, Violet." Lucy smiled, kissing Linus' forehead and patting Violet's head.

"Pleasant dreams, Sir." Marcie smiled, giggling a little as she kissed her friend's nose.

"Nighty night, sissy." BJ smiled.

"Pleasant dreams indeed." Pigpen said as they tiptoed outside. "We're gonna have recess now."

After a few minutes, Baby Bop and Sally's school disappeared, and Barney, BJ, Barney's friends, and most of the Peanuts Gang were outside on the playground, playing catch. About an hour later, Baby Bop, Snoopy, Violet, Sally, Peppermint Patty, and Linus exited the school, having awoken from their nap. "Boy, we sure had a long nap." Baby Bop said.

"I haven't slept that much in years." Sally explained.

"You got that right. I thought I slept through the whole day." Peppermint Patty yawned.

"Well, you didn't, now." Marcie teased. "Besides, Sleeping Beauty, you looked bushed."

"Well, you and Sally probably slept more because it's hard work being teachers, Baby Bop." Robert said.

"Yes it was!" Sally and Baby Bop said before they spotted their school had disappeared.

"Hey! Our school is gone!" Sally whined.

"I'm sorry, guys." Franklin comforted.

"You two can play make believe school anytime you want to." Barney smiled.

"Really? Well that's good enough!" Sally smiled. Baby Bop then sighed. "What's wrong, Baby Bop? Didn't you have fun with me?"

"Of course I did, Sally. But did we have a good school?" Baby Bop asked. "We played so many games that we forgot to teach."

"Oh." Sally realized as she frowned.

"No you didn't forget. You both taught us lots of things." Heather smiled.

"We did?" Sally and Baby Bop asked.

"Yep. You can learn a lot when you're having fun!" Barney smiled as everyone began to sing the song they sung after school again.

_**Barney:**_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_We learned something new today_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Hip, hip hooray!_

_We learned something new today_

_**Charlie Brown, Franklin, Pigpen, and Robert:**_

_Today we can say_

_We learned a word that's new_

_**Violet, Lucy, and Ashley:**_

_Today we can say_

_We saw a pretty bird that's blue_

_**Heather, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Hannah:**_

_Today we made some friends we really liked_

_**Linus, Schroeder, and Jeff:**_

_And today we learned to fly a big red kite_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_We learned something new today_

_Hip, hip, hooray!_

_We learned something new today_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_We learned something new today_

_**Barney:**_

_I'm so glad to say_

_I learned with you today_

"Oh, thank you Barney." Baby Bop smiled.

"You're welcome." Barney replied.

"Aww, shucks." Sally smiled as she hugged Linus. "I'm glad I learnt with my Sweet Babboo too."

"I think we all learned somethings today, Baby Bop and Sally." Jeff said.

"Even BJ?" Baby Bop inquired.

"And my brother?" Sally wondered.

"I bet your brothers learnt what wonderful little sisters they have." Barney said.

"Nope!" the two brothers denied teasingly. "We already knew that."

"Oh, BJ!" Baby Bop cheered, hugging her brother, as did Sally with Charlie Brown.

"You lovable loser." Sally cooed as she hugged Charlie Brown.

"After a whole day of school, I think it's time to go home, Sissy." BJ said.

"Okay. Bye, everybody." Baby Bop waved as everyone waved back. "Can we play school again, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but let's play football; not butterflies." BJ said.

"Sally and I like butterflies." Baby Bop said.

"How about baseball instead?"

"Butterflies!"

As the two argued, they disappeared in a trace of Barney magic.

"I agree with Baby Bop; butterflies are way better than stupid baseball any ol' day!" Marcie exclaimed.

"HEY!" Peppermint Patty huffed, ruffling her best friend's hair. "Marcie, whose side are you on?"

"Yours, Sir." Marcie giggled.

"I think Baby Bop is really gonna love school when she's old enough to go." Hannah explained.

"She's gonna get a rude awakening in first grade." Sally groaned.

"I'm sure she is." Barney agreed. "There are so many fun and interesting things to do every single day."

"Same. Too bad Patty Swanson was sick, and it's also a shame we didn't record our fun the way Peppermint Patty did that one time when-" Violet explained.

"That was only once." Peppermint Patty negotiated. "So don't bring my video camera into this. Besides, I see someone coming."

Happily, Freda walked down from the treehouse and towards everyone, holding Rerun's hand. "Did you see that school?" she asked.

"We sure did." Linus said. "A dream come true."

"Cool. Do you think maybe someday, Rerun and I can play with you?" Frieda asked.

"Of course." Ashley explained. "So, Rerun, how was daycare?"

"I got to do finger painting, and played in the sandpit and then it was snack time-it was apple slices today-and then we sang songs and had naps." Rerun smiled happily. "Just like we heard you do at your make believe school."

"What was your favorite thing about my school, Barney?" Sally wondered.

"Let's see…" Barney said. "I liked the letters and the numbers and the shapes and the colors."

"And the macaroni and cheese?" asked Violet and Ashley in unison.

"That was good." Peppermint Patty said.

"I think my very favorite thing was spending the day with people I love." Barney replied.

_**Barney:**_

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're best friends like friends should be_

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

"I think your and Baby Bop's school was really neat, Sally." Marcie praised.

"I think so too!" Sally replied.

"Well, I better be heading home now-as soon as I walk in the front door, my mother will say 'have you done your homework yet'." Marcie realized.

"I'll come with you, Marcie." Peppermint Patty smiled, readjusting her baseball cap. "Thanks for everything, Big Purple."

"Bye!" everyone called out.

"When Baby Boppers grows up, do you think she can really be a teacher?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"Sure, Sir." Marcie replied. "She'd be a real fun teacher."

"I'd love being a teacher too." Sally smiled.

"You'll both be really good teachers." Charlie Brown told his sister as they all headed home. Snoopy, Woodstock and the Barney doll were resting on the playground. As Snoopy looked back at the school, he and the Barney doll winked at each other.

_**The End**_


End file.
